Beneath the skin
by Cutetyhil
Summary: Invisible pains were they. Cured by the heart that never faltered. [Tyhil-one shot]


**Beneath the skin.**

* * *

"Nothing will harm you. I promise you and I won't back off no matter what the cost." He said cupping the brunette's tear shed face. Her lids batted in tender sobs and she sniffled mildly.

"I-I d-don't wanna go-"she said in breaks her voice cracking, alternating with hiccups and tears.

The dragoon wielder, felt helpless for some reason, and he tilted his head averting his gaze to her neck, seeing the deep cuts that were beneath the skin.

"You can't see them." she muffled

He didn't answer but intensified the stare trying mindlessly to see them. The skin seemed so fair, blanch and unblemished but he had the faith in her words, in her moans of pain that, beneath that façade of scar- less skin.

"The wounds. They hurt you. They kill you." He said in a profound lost state of mind, intensified at the burning sensation that bubbled stronger within their bond.

"Tear. Tear me apart." She moaned in a feeble tone.

"H-How could I? I was there to heal you…" he asserted passing blindly his fingertips, attempting to feel the pain but what he found was nothing.

 _Nothing? I had nothing until I found you. So nothing that even nothing had something than me._

"You know what it requires to heal you." He questioned softly rimming smoothly on her collar bone.

"I don't need what it requires." She said narrowing her eyes, with more gush of tears involuntarily streaming.

"You need it and I'm not gonna back off." He said firmly, ardent desire of healing brimming in him.

The brunette clutched him, attempting to stop him but he powerfully escaped her grasp. Ofcorse, he was much stronger than her.

What she saw brought raised hairs on her torso. It dint take him a second to rip off his shirt and shearing and gashing his chest with the unblemished blade. Crimson fresh blood poured without delay.

 _Blood. This is the blood of your heart. Isn't it?_

He was weakening, feeling feeble, and everything appeared blurred to him, yet with the whatsoever courage he could muster, he trudged and rammed his chest against her, such that the scarlet droplets pierced on her neck, healing them eventually

She felt incredible and speechless. She couldn't believe that just for her sores, he had whammed his chest and granted blood of his heart. She could feel the itchy and bitter burning sensation and pain receding faster. She began to heal up and she was craving it more and more. She wanted the hell to vanish and feel normal again.

Suddenly she felt more weight against her; this was unlike Tyson. Whenever he hugged her, it wasn't like this. But now, his entire weight was felt on her and she blinked in shock of pain and realized that he wasn't conscious. His hands weren't around her waist, but they lay aside straight and he was feebler. She panicked internally and quickly grabbed his shoulders and with a great effort, carried him towards the ebd and almost laid him on the edge of bed and stared in despair and affliction at his bare chest. It was bleeding heavily and she felt there was nothing she could do.

He wouldn't let him die, saving he own life. She immediately grabbed her clothes from her closet, most of them being long kimono and wrapped faster around his chest trying to be quicker. They all got stained too, but she kept on wrapping other clothes until she felt that the speed of eruption had decelerated.

"How can you leave me!" she moaned. Suddenly her tear shed feeble face was covered with rage.

"I won't let you go!" she said hot tears pouring out.

She felt feeble, weak and helpless. She felt she would faint but then, she involuntarily fell on him, her head sobbing on his chest. She could no longer feel the pain under her skin but then, she was not willing to let of him that easily. She sobbed, weakly. She had no energy to do anything.

 _You were my sky. Sky. The sky full of stars that glimmer in both dark and bright sides of my life. How do I live without you? In this sky that now feels dimmer; I feel I'm growing more and more paler an d weaker. If I had to die, I would rather prefer to die in your arms. Please don't leave! Please do-nt!_

 _ **Even in the darkest hours, I have searched you,**_

 _ **And you've been there…**_

 _ **It's been like forever since we've been together.**_

 _ **It's been a while since I've been missing you.**_

 _ **Now that you're not here,**_

 _ **Seems like the world's turning darker, darker without you…**_

She vibrated feebly as she felt like she heard a slight moan from him. She immediately raised her head and looked at him with worried curious eyes. His lashed faltered, yet they fluttered weakly as he opened them only to find hers soul mate's dep ruby eyes staring at him, like no one ever stared at him. He gazed at her shortly studying her worries and pain.

Slowly, the corners of his lips rose occupying a smile on his honest face.

"You're alive? I thought you'd leave me…" she said as single tear rolled down her eye and shefinally cleaned her afce with her palm.

"How could I leave you?" **he smiled.**

^^Her world lit up^^

"Just was tired, so fell in a slumber." The champ uttered softly his hand weakly raising and caressing her shoulder.

"I felt so helpless when you weren't there. I thought-"she shrieked, "I thought you were gone!"

"I'd never leave you. Never." He pulled her and rested her head on his neck and caressed her neck from back so that she stops crying. "Sshshhh…I'm here. No need to cry, dear."

"Look, what you've done, you've spoiled all your clothes, wasted them. Used them for wrapping them on me." He teased as he casted a sweatdropped glance on his whited chest.

"Y-You were bleeding, idiot!" she moaned.

"How's your neck?" he asked her, looking at her hair, attempting to see her afce but she refused to show and dug more.

"It's perfect." She laughed slightly, along with sniffling inside.

"Then, can I claim it all mine tonight?" a smirk occupied on his face.

"You're in no condition, or else no not only it, but everything of me is yours."

 _ **What do I need more?**_

 _ **Now that you're back, I feel my sky's back.**_

 _ **The gleaming stars to shine make me smile.**_

 _ **You're the sky, my sky, full of stars!**_

 _ **I'm gonna give you my heart!**_

 _ **Tore myself apart! Don't care if you don't want!**_

 _ **I gave it all! All!**_

 _ **You got sores,**_

 _ **You got pains,**_

 _ **But under your skin,**_

 _ **You're beautiful…**_

* * *

 **Just a random piece! I seriously want to pen it down and I feel so euphoric that I've done it! ^-^**

 **:D Review guys!**

 **Till ten, Rock on! ;)**


End file.
